You and Me
by Lucky Charmz
Summary: Tristan watched as Rory attempted to catch fireflies. He saw her look up at him and she gave him a wink and a smile. AU Trory. COMPLETE.
1. What Day is It?

Hey everyone! As you can obviously tell, I haven't been writing. Lately, the inspiration hasn't hit me. So, sadly, I've decided to abandon and delete 'Stare'. To this new story, however, I promise I will be dedicated. If I'm not, you can send me out into the street to be stoned by the townspeople. 

**Background Information**: Rory and Tristin never met. Rory also has an older sister, named Shelly, and a brother-in-law (Shelly's husband, of course) named Jordan. Shelly and Jordan live in a small town in Texas, and Tristin and Jordan are good friends. Lorelai married Christopher, and she and Christopher are in Europe for the summer. They send Rory to Texas for the summer, much to Rory's surprise. Rory will be starting Harvard in the fall. Yes, this is a summer-romance-type of story!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gilmore Girls. Just these thoughts, and the plot of this story. I wish I owned Chad Michael Murray, but, sadly, that pleasure belongs to Sophia Bush (that lucky woman). I also don't own the song "_You and Me_", that belongs to Lifehouse. (BTW, this story is sort of a song fic, and the title of this story and some chapter titles belong to words from the song!)

**Prologue:** What Day is It?

* * *

They are lying in a field. It has been "their spot" for the summer. It is the one place they can go where they know nobody can spy on them. 

He is lying with his head propped up by the trunk of the massive oak that contains their initials encircled by a heart. She is lying with her head on this stomach; they have formed a perfect 'T' - with the exception of their hands, which are laced together and lying on the grass.

At present, they are silent. It is not unusual, though. It is the reason they come to this spot: to enjoy each other's company without feeling the pressure of having to speak.

He tenses as he hears her sigh. He knows she will soon either be asleep or starting a conversation, and although normally he would prefer a conversation, this night he would rather have her fall asleep.

This evening's topic of conversation will undoubtedly be about them, and where their relationship will stand at the end of the summer when she leaves for college.

"Tristan," she says, almost silent enough he is unsure if he heard it.

He looks down at her. "Yeah?"

A small tear slips down her cheek as she opens her mouth to speak. "What's going to happen to us?"

He keeps hold of her hand. He does not want to answer her question. His mind races, trying to come up with something - anything - to say.

"Tris?" she asks, anapparent tremor in her voice.

He finds his topic, and brings her hand up to his chest, to his heart. She can feel his heart beating, and she smiles.

"Do you remember the day we met?" he questions.

She nods, her smile growing wider. "Vividly."

"Me, too," he says.

The sight of the smile gracing her features is his cue to keep talking, and to keep the tears away. He does not want to see her cry.

"I think I forgot how to speak," he says. "You scared the hell out of me."

She smiles, and sighs, as she sits up and next to him, cuddling close to him.

"You still do," he adds.

She looks into his blue eyes. She can see how much it pains him to think about her departure, and she goes along with talking about how they'd met.

"That was the day Shelly taught me how to make bread," she states. "I was covered in flour."

"I was a bundle of nerves," he replies. "I was so nervous I got tongue-tied."

She nods, smiling at him. "I remember. I almost thought you were a mute."

He shakes his head. "I remember telling myself not to talk, because I'd look like an idiot in front of you."

"I was so embarrassed," she says. "I looked horrible."

"You were beautiful, Rory," he responds.

She looks at him. She does not know how to respond to this. She's never been good with compliments, and remembers how she had once thanked someone for kissing her. An old boyfriend, an old memory.

_Much like this moment_, she reminds herself. _Much like this summer_.

"You looked so perfect," he tells her.

She smiles. "So did you"

* * *

A/N: I know it was short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. I just wanted to give you the introduction, so you would know what was going on. The next chapter will start with the day Rory arrives in Texas, and her first meeting with Tristin. Again, sorry about the shortness of this prologue, but the next chapter will definitely be longer. Thanks for reading! 


	2. This Clock

Hey readers! Thanks for all of the reviews. Here's the first chapter. The first meeting of our favorite pair! 

Disclaimer: See prologue page.

Chapter 1: This Clock

* * *

Lorelai Leigh "Rory" Gilmore walked off of the plane and into the airport, scanning the crowd for her sister and brother-in-law. 

"Rory!" she heard Shelly's familiar voice call out.

Rory saw Shelly and ran to her sister. "Shells!"

Rory and Shelly hugged, as Jordan stood behind them, standing and waiting, as was usual when Rory came to see Shelly.

"Hey, Jordan," Rory greeted.

"Hey, Rory," he responded, giving her a hug.

"Good to see you, sis," Shelly stated, putting her arm around Rory as they began their walk to get Rory's bags.

"You, too," Rory replied, putting her arm around her sister. "Do you guys have coffee at the house, though? I've only had three cups since this morning."

Shelly looked at Rory and gasped. "Only three?"

Rory nodded solemnly. "Yeah."

Shelly giggled. "I think I've had six."

Jordan smiled as he watched the exchange, amazed at how similar the two girls were, even though Shelly was older than Rory.

"So, guess what," Shelly said.

Rory looked at her sister. "What?"

"I know how to cook," the elder said.

Rory looked at her sister in complete shock. "Without burning down the entire house?"

"Yes!" Shelly responded cheerfully.

Rory smiled and pulled her sister closer. "Mom would be so proud. She still doesn't know how to cook."

"Seriously?" Shelly asked. "I figured she would have figured it out by now."

Rory shook her head. "Nope. She's turning into Grandma, actually."

"How so?" Jordan interjected his question quickly, wanting a hand in this conversation.

They each turned to look at him as if they'd forgotten he was there. They were stopped in front of baggage claim, waiting for Rory's luggage.

Rory sighed. "She switches maids every other week; she doesn't know how to cook; she refuses to accept the fact that I want to major in journalism; the other day she even told me I had to date a 'man of society'. She treats me like I don't have a mind of my own whenever dad's around."

"Whenever dad's around?" Shelly asked.

"When dad goes on business trips, she turns into the mom she was in Stars Hollow. When he gets back, though, she starts acting like, well, Grandma," Rory responded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Shelly gave her sister a pat on the back. "Well, this summer we can talk all about how you're going to Harvard and plot how we're going to get you into their wonderful journalism program."

Rory smiled. "Thanks, Shells."

"No problem, Rory," Shelly stated, smiling back.

* * *

Two nights later, Rory listened as Shelly described afriend of theirs, Tristan DuGrey. 

"He's having dinner with us tomorrow," Shelly said. "He's your age, so he'll be able to get you in good with some of the people around here."

"How do you know him exactly?" Rory asked.

"He works with Jordan," Shelly replied, smiling.

Rory nodded, knowing that this had to be some kind of set up.

* * *

Tristan DuGrey sat out on one of the fence posts that surrounded his land. He had to go to dinner tonight with his friend Jordan and Jordan's wife Shelly. He had a feeling that although they said they wanted him to meet Shelly's sister because she was new, this was a set up. 

"Tristan," his mother called. "Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"I guess," Tristan replied, hopping off of the post.

His mother smiled at him. "Have fun tonight. But not too much fun."

Tristan shook his head at his mother. "No worries, mom."

"I've heard a lot of good things about this girl -- Rory," she offered.

Tristan nodded as he walked into his rather spacious house. "I know, Mom. Me, too."

"Harvard girl," she said. "Valedictorian of her class."

"That says nothing of what she's like," Tristan responded. "I don't know if she's nice, or if she's just like all the other people that live in that society."

"Tris," his mom said, sighing. "Your dad had his reasons for staying there."

"Yeah," Tristan replied. "You and I weren't good enough for his people."

His mom shook her head in exasperation. "I'm never going to get through to you."

"Doesn't seem like it," Tristan said, walking up the stairs to his room.

* * *

"Seriously, Rory," Shelly stated, throwing some flour into her mixing bowl. "This guy Tristan is really nice. He can introduce you to some of the kids your age around here." 

"I believe you," Rory responded, sitting on a stool. "But, again, why do I need to meet some of the kids around here?"

"Because you're going to be here the whole summer," Shelly replied. "You don't want to hang out with your sister the entire time, do you?"

"Maybe," Rory said.

A silence followed, and Rory watched as her sister made bread.

"Need help?" Rory asked.

"Sure," Shelly said. "Come here."

Rory walked over to where her sister was standing over a bowl of what was going to be bread.

"What do I do?" Rory asked.

Shelly put some flour on Rory's hands. "Put your hands in there and mix."

Rory nodded. "Okay"

* * *

After a day of hard work, Tristan and Jordan were walking up the driveway to Jordan's house. Jordan was trying to say nothing but good about Rory. 

"She's a sweet kid," Jordan said. "A lot like Shelly."

"I've heard," Tristan said. "What else?"

"She's learning how to make bread," Jordan stated.

As if on cue, screams of joy were heard from Jordan's house. The two looked up and then heard giggles following.

Jordan shook his head. "She's never cooked before. Shelly's just learned how to accomplish that task."

Tristan nodded in understanding, remembering the numerous occasions of having to use the fire extinguisher on his mother's "fine cooking".

"Ready?" Jordan asked.

"Sure," Tristan replied. "I'm ready."

Jordan smiled, knowing that Tristan was unaware just how much trouble he could find just by meeting a Gilmore Girl. Jordan had learned that lesson long ago, when he met Shelly.

Jordan smirked at Tristan. "Sure you are."

* * *

"Honey!" Rory and Shelly heard the voice echo through the house as the front door slammed shut. "Your husband's home!" 

Shelly bounded out of the kitchen to where Jordan was taking off his shoes, Tristan following suit.

Jordan opened his arms as Shelly jumped into them, holding tightly to him as he picked her up.

"Hello," Shelly greeted.

"Hi," Jordan replied, smiling.

"Oh," Shelly said, releasing herself from Jordan. "Tristan DuGrey, this is Rory Gilmore."

Rory suddenly felt self-conscious as she stood in front of Tristan, covered in flour and wearing her too-tight tank top and her sister's cut-off shorts -- which were too short.

Tristan smiled as he saw her trying to make her shorts longer and trying to wipe some of the flour off of her face.

He suddenly felt like he should say something. He was nervous. Tristan DuGrey was nervous around a girl. This girl made him nervous.

He took a deep breath, and tried not to sound like a complete idiot. "Hi."

Rory smiled nervously, now fully aware that she was supposed to return a greeting of some sort. "Hi."

_Hi? Is that all you can say?_ Tristan thought. _Say something, you can't talk to yourself the whole time!_

Tristan extended his hand to Rory. She smiled and shook his hand.

_Nice hands, very nice hands, okay let go now, Rory_, she thought, releasing it.

Shelly watched the exchange with a smile on her face. "Okay, so now that we're all acquainted, let's go have dinner."

Rory looked at her sister, happy for something to break up the moment. "Okay."

Shelly and Rory scampered off to the kitchen, leaving Jordan and Tristan alone.

Jordan smirked at Tristan. "You still sure?"

"Not quite as sure as I was," Tristan replied.

Jordan watched as Tristan tried to shake off the repercussions of his first meeting with a Gilmore. Jordan knew it would never happen. Tristan had met Rory, now he wouldn't be able to leave her alone.


	3. Nothing to Lose

Hey readers! Thanks for all of the reviews. This is just their remembering how they met and how they got together. It'll go full circle, back to the setting in the beginning (for those who don't remember, it was when they were in the field). This chapter is the one you guys want. I hope you'll like it. Rory and Tristan learn a bit more about each other. 

Disclaimer: See prologue page. I also don't own _Listen to Your Heart_ by D.H.T.

Chapter 2: Nothing to Lose

* * *

"So, Rory," Tristan began.

"So, Tristan," Rory responded.

It was after dinner. Shelly and Jordan had opted to go for a walk around their land to go see the wild horses that sometimes wandered onto their land. Tristan had asked Rory if she wanted to go for a walk at his house. When she'd accepted, Tristan felt like he was on top of the world.

"Jordan says your going to Harvard," Tristan said.

Rory nodded, a triumphant smile on her face. "Yep. My dream school."

"That's awesome," Tristan replied. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Rory replied, bringing herself over to walk closer to him.

He felt the warmth of her body and had to control himself from taking her hand.

"The bad thing, though, is that my dad expects me to be home every weekend to go to his stupid parties," Rory said. "It's so stupid. My mom even plays along, and tells me I should be there so I can meet a respectable man."

Tristan thought back to his own mother and father's relationship -- how even though it was short, it was full of parties and galas.

"I understand," he whispered.

Rory looked at him. "How?"

"Can we go sit somewhere?" Tristan asked.

Rory nodded, and followed him up a hill to a tall oak tree. He sat down and propped his head up against it, and Rory sat down next to him, watching him intently.

"You've never heard of the DuGrey family of Hartford, have you?" Tristan asked.

"I have," Rory replied. "Janlan DuGrey is a good friend of my grandmother and grandfather. Their son, oh what was his name…"

"Valin," Tristan stated.

"He got into some trouble a few years before I was born," Rory said. "My mom talks about it all the time with his wife Sydney. She said he got some girl pregnant, married her, and then left her to fend for herself and their son."

Tristan looked at Rory. She couldn't read his face, and then everything seemed to click into place.

"You're _the_ Tristan," she said.

Tristan nodded. "Guilty as charged. I'm the bastard child he left."

"You are not a… you're not one of those," Rory said.

Silence filled the air, and it was almost deafening. Rory rested her hand on top of his.

"My mom ran away from that life, and didn't marry my dad," she said, staring straight ahead. "Right after she had Shelly. They met up again when he was passing through Stars Hollow, Shelly was two. Stuff happened, and I was made. She still didn't want to marry him."

Tristan looked at Rory. "You don't have to…"

"I need to," Rory quietly interrupted. "I was five when they finally married. She took me away from my best friend Jess, and the one person who had ever been a father to Shelly and me -- Luke."

"That's why Shelly goes back to Stars Hollow so much," Tristan stated.

Rory nodded. "Yeah. She likes Luke, and I like Luke. I miss Jess a lot, but he and I manage our time to talk."

Tristan smiled as he noticed Rory's hand was still rested on top of his. "That's good, though."

Tristan then looked straight forward. "I was born with spinal meningitis."

Rory looked at him. "What's that?"

"It attacks the meninges of your brain," he responded. "I was supposed to either be mentally retarded or die."

He still stared straight ahead, not looking at Rory.

"What happened?" Rory questioned.

"That's why Dad left," he said. "He met Sydney, and decided she would be a better choice than some kid who couldn't carry on the family name."

Rory sighed, and Tristan looked at her. She was so beautiful.

"My first boyfriend was Dean," she said.

Tristan was clearly confused. "What does he --"

"We're having a true confessions time, aren't we?" she asked, smiling at him.

Tristan smiled back, and nodded. "Sure."

"Dean was awesome," she said. "He was a perfect first boyfriend."

Tristan looked at her. "But…"

"After two months, and seeing the way Jess and I acted around each other, he got jealous," Rory interrupted. "He… he would hold my wrists so tight bruises would show up. He even resorted to hitting me, but only where people couldn't see."

She took a deep breath. "One night, I decided I didn't want to take it anymore. I ended it."

Rory could almost feel a pain in her stomach, and her wrists. "He didn't want it to end. He… beat me, and he raped me."

Tristan held tightly to Rory's hand as tears began to stream down her face.

"I never told anyone, and mom often tried to push me into dating him again," Rory said. "Because he was a 'good choice' in her eyes."

"I got sent to Crescent View Community Health Center when I was sixteen," she continued. "I'd begun cutting myself."

"Why?" Tristan asked. "You didn't have to. Couldn't you have told someone?"

"Shelly was married and gone by that time," Rory replied. "I wanted to tell her everything. I couldn't, though."

Tristan nodded, understanding. "Oh."

"I was there for three months, and eventually things got back to what mom thought was normal," Rory said. "I went home, and Dean never came around again."

Tristan moved closer to Rory, and she laid down, laying her head on his stomach. "Everything was so messed up. Jess came by a few times, but only when Dad wasn't there. Dad doesn't like Jess too much. Mom's okay with him, though."

Tristan heard Rory sigh, and gently stroked her hair. "Hey, Rory?"

There was no response, and Tristan then heard her breathing heavily. She was asleep. He smiled as he watched her chest rise and fall. She was an angel.

* * *

Tristan and Rory were both still sitting under the tree when darkness fell. Rory had woken up from her nap feeling better. She had needed to tell someone what had happened, and no one had ever listened to her the way Tristan had.

Tristan smiled as Rory pointed to a firefly, and as she tripped over herself trying to run after it.

He walked over to her. "Nice going, Grace."

Rory smiled as he took her hand to help her up. "Thanks."

Tristan's eyes met Rory's. "I see one."

Rory looked at Tristan. "Where?"

"She's got coffee colored hair, and a smile that could light up a room," he replied.

Rory looked at the ground, and then up at Tristan again. "Really?"

"She scares the hell out of me," Tristan said. "But I think I like that."

She was shocked. She was scared, too. She didn't want to tell him, but then she thought

_Listen to your heart _

_Before you tell it good-bye_

Rory smiled, still holding Tristan's hands. "You scare me, too."

As the words left her mouth, he kissed her, and Rory felt as though the sky was exploding. She saw the colors of the rainbow as his arms wrapped around her waist. She heard the clouds move as she let her arms move up around his neck.

The planets aligned in that one moment. Everything was perfect.

She'd finally done what she hadn't been able to since Dean. She'd listened.

_Listen to your heart_

* * *

I hope you guys liked this chapter. BTW, spinal meningitis is an actual disease, and is often deadly. Crescent View does not exist (in case you were wondering), but if it does, then I don't own that either. Again, hope you liked it!The next chapter will contain a character everyone loves to hate, and hates to love!


	4. Coming Out Right

Hey readers! Thanks for all of the reviews. Sorry for the lack of updates… but I have not abandoned this story… just had work and vacation… anyway… I wanted to get them together and show how much they had in common, but how much further they have to go. Remember, Rory still has to go back home! Okay, here's chapter three! 

Disclaimer: See prologue page.

Chapter 3: Coming Out Right

* * *

Rory had come home that night, smiling, but wouldn't spill to Shelly until the next morning as they sat at the table eating ice cream for breakfast.

Rory took Shelly through every step of the night. She left out the parts Shelly already knew about Dean, and added in the details about Tristan. After she'd finished, though, Shelly was shocked.

"Wow," Shelly stated, putting her spoon into the ice cream carton. "That sounds so much like how Jordan and I got together."

Rory smiled triumphantly. "I was so proud of myself for not running away."

"Or thanking him," Shelly added.

Rory nearly choked on her ice cream as she started laughing. "Shelly!"

"Sorry," Shelly responded. "That was so weird that you thanked him."

Rory smiled back to her first kiss with Dean. Although so much bad had happened with him, so many memories were made with him, too.

"So," Shelly began.

"So," Rory mocked.

"Funny," Shelly deadpanned.

"I know," Rory replied. "Back to your first subject, though."

"What would you say if I told you someone came to visit?" Shelly asked.

Rory eyed her sister cautiously. "Who's here?"

"His name rhymes with Tess," she replied, putting her spoon in the sink and the ice cream in the freezer. "He may be standing in the driveway."

Rory looked at her sister. "Jess?"

She ran out the front door before Shelly could respond.

* * *

Jess was standing in the driveway when he saw Rory running out the front door to him.

"Jess!" she squealed, jumping into his arms. "Best friend!"

Jess pulled Rory into a tight hug. "Hey, pal."

Rory smiled. "What in God's holy name are you doing here?"

"I heard you were here for the summer sans your father," he replied. "I figured I'd drop in to see you."

Rory backed up from him, examining his face. "You don't look different."

"You cut your hair," he said.

"It was just a trim," Rory replied. "Does it look bad?"

Jess pretended to contemplate her question, then grinned. "It looks good."

"How's home?" Rory asked. "Does everyone miss me?"

"Yes," Jess stated. "Luke really does. He actually told me the other day he wished you and Lorelai would come in and bug him for coffee."

Rory smiled. "Aw… how cute. Lukie and Jessie miss us."

"Call me Jessie again and you won't like me," Jess mumbled.

Rory put her arm around Jess, leading him into the house. "Jessie Wessie."

Jess sighed. "Only God knows why you and I are friends."

"I'm an irresistible staple of your life," Rory said. "I give you stability and innocence in a world of chaos and corruption."

"Thank you, Dr. Phil," Jess responded, putting his arm around Rory as they walked into the house.

* * *

"So, what do you want to do first?" Rory asked. "There's not a lot to do around here, but there's some."

Jess shrugged. "I don't know."

Rory looked out the window as she curled herself into a ball. "There's a pool here."

"I want to meet Tristan," Jess stated.

"Random," Rory said.

"I have to approve of him first," Jess responded.

"I like him," Rory offered. "Does that count?"

"You also like Ayn Rand," Jess replied. "Nut case."

"You like Hemingway," Rory retorted. "Womanizer."

"I want to meet Tristan," Jess repeated.

"You can meet him when he gets here for lunch," Rory said. "I think you'll like him."

"Is he good to you?" Jess asked.

"We just kissed last night," Rory responded. "We just met yesterday."

"Is he polite?" Jess asked.

"Yes," Rory stated firmly. "Very polite."

Jess nodded, sitting up against the window. "Good."

* * *

Tristan and Jordan walked up the driveway, preparing themselves for lunch. Tristan had told Jordan about the events that had taken place the night before and Jordan had smiled as though he'd known this would happen.

Tristan saw Rory sitting on the porch with some guy and his heart dropped. He'd hoped that their kiss had made them a couple, but that obviously was a fallacy.

Rory stood up and smiled as she walked over to Tristan. He was confused. He didn't know what was going on.

Rory hugged Tristan. "Hey."

He hugged her back. "Hey."

"There's someone I want you to meet," she said.

"Who?" Tristan asked, following Rory.

"Jess," Rory responded.

Tristan felt the weight drop off of his heart. Their kiss had meant something. He knew it had because she had his hand.

What she didn't know was that she had his heart, too.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know, it was short, but I wanted to get something. Next chapter will be longer and we'll get to see the meeting of Tristan and Jess (which is going to be interesting). Okay, until next time!


	5. Hear You Me

Hey guys...Here's the next chapter... I'm kinda bummed cuz my Dad just left (long story... think about Tristan's story... minus the society) 

Disclaimer: See prologue page. I also don't own _Hear You Me_, after which this chapter is named. That song belongs to Jimmy Eat World (very awesome band, by the way)

Chapter 4: Hear You Me

* * *

Jess and Tristan sat on couches facing each other. Jess looked at Tristan and studied him. He looked decent enough for Rory. Maybe he was.

"Age," Jess shot to Tristan.

"Twenty-one," Tristan replied.

Jess nodded. "Tattoos?"

Tristan nodded. "Yes."

Tristan showed Jess the Chinese symbol for 'strength', which was tattooed on his forearm.

"Piercings?" Jess asked.

Tristan shook his head. "Never."

"Do you smoke, drink, or do drugs?" Jess asked.

"I drink occasionally. I don't get drunk. I've never smoked or done any sort of drug -- with the exception of coffee," Tristan responded.

Jess eyed Tristan cautiously. "Am I going to have to kick your ass?"

Tristan shrugged. "I hope not. I don't want you to."

Rory and Shelly stood on the other side of the door listening to the conversation. Rory smiled as Tristan spoke those words.

Shelly gently rested her hand on Rory's shoulder. "He's so in love with you."

Rory looked at Shelly. "He is, isn't he?"

Jordan sat at the kitchen table. "You girls are pathetic."

Shelly turned around and glared at Jordan. "Eat your sandwich."

Jordan shook his head. "I'm just going to wait until after lunch to find out what's going on."

"Jess is grilling Tristan," Rory replied.

"And Tristan is doing quite well," Shelly added.

"How do you know Shelly and Jordan?" Jess questioned.

"I work with Jordan," Tristan replied.

Jess nodded. "You do know that they're listening in on us, right?"

"Yeah," Tristan said. "I figured since it's so quiet in the kitchen."

Shelly and Rory ran away from the door and began getting out bowls and opening drawers and cabinets.

Jess sighed. "She's crazy."

"She's a wonderful person," Tristan added.

Jess saw the glimmer in Tristan's eyes. He knew this guy was nothing like Dean.

"She told you about Dean," Jess stated.

Tristan nodded. "Yeah. He's an idiot. Did you kick his ass?"

"Along with the rest of the town," Jess replied. "And after Rory went into Crescent View, I had a little talk with him."

Rory and Shelly were now looking at one another. Rory winced at the mention of Dean, and folded her arms to her chest. She hated it when Jess talked about him or Crescent View.

Shelly went to put her arm around Rory, but Rory backed away, shaking her head.

"No," Rory whispered.

Shelly looked at Rory. "Rory, it's --"

Rory shook her head. "No. It's not."

Jordan watched cautiously. He knew what would happen next. He stood up and walked to the living room where Jess and Tristan were talking.

"Hey, Jordan," Jess greeted. "What's wrong?"

"She's going to run," Jordan replied.

They heard the back door slam. Tristan was the first one to run to the kitchen, where Shelly was standing.

"Where is she?" Tristan asked. "She doesn't know where she's going. She'll get lost out here."

Jess didn't need anymore proof as he watched Tristan move into frantic mode.

"Jess, you and I'll take my truck and search all the stores in town," Jordan said. "Tristan, you take your truck and look at all the places you think she'd go."

Tristan nodded, his hands shaking. "Okay."

Jess looked at Tristan and nodded at him. "We'll find her."

Shelly grabbed the phone. "I'll keep the phone and stay here in case she calls or comes back."

Jordan nodded. "Okay. We'll be back when we find her."

"Yeah," Tristan agreed. "When we find her"

* * *

Rory ran. She didn't know where to go. She just needed to get out. She didn't want to hear about any of it. She'd experienced it, she didn't want to relive it. 

This wasn't the first time she'd run. At home, whenever her mother or father had mentioned Dean or the disgrace she'd brought to the Gilmore name because of Crescent View, she'd run and find a place where she could be alone for awhile. Usually she'd hop a bus and go to the bridge in Stars Hollow. Now she was in Texas and she didn't know where to go.

She looked around as tears began to cloud her vision. Then, she remembered the one spot where no one could find her.

_There's no one in town I know_

* * *

Jordan and Jess had search every place where they thought Rory would go. They had not yet seen her.

"I thought she'd stopped running," Jordan stated.

Jess shook his head. "No. She still runs. I don't know why she's doing it now."

"She heard you and Tristan talking about Dean," Jordan responded. "She'd just yesterday told him about all that had happened."

Jess nodded in understanding. "We have to find her, Jordan."

Jordan sighed. "I know."

_You gave us some place to go _

_I never said thank you for that _

_I thought I might get one more chance _

* * *

Rory began sobbing. Everything was now coming back to her. The feel of his hands tightening on her wrists, the smile on her father's face when Dean was around.

_"What a perfect match you two are!" Christopher beamed._

It was too much to bear. She needed something -- anything else to focus on right now. She couldn't find anything. All she could see was Dean's face. It was too much, too much.

_"Stay away from Jess, Rory," Dean said, tightening his grip. "You won't like me very much if you don't."_

She needed Jess most when Dean was beating her for being with him.

She couldn't focus. Everything was a blur. It was a collage of faces -- mostly Dean's -- that had made her life even more difficult.

She sat down and curled up against the massive oak tree.

_What would you think of me, now,  
So lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
Now I'll never have a chance._

* * *

Tristan was near tears when he saw her. She was curled up against the tree where she'd told him everything. He got out of the car silently, and tried not to slam the door. He didn't want to scare her. 

He saw her look up at him with tears in her eyes. She was scared, but she looked relieved at seeing him.

"Hey," she whispered as he sat down next to her.

He opened his arms to her and she leaned into him and began to cry.

_May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in._

* * *

Jess and Jordan drove past the tree where Tristan had told them he was going. They saw his truck and they saw Tristan holding Rory. 

"Let's let them be," Jess suggested.

Jordan nodded and drove on. "Okay."

_So what would you think of me now,  
So lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that.  
Now I'll never have a chance._

* * *

"I couldn't take it," Rory whispered. "All I could see was Dean, and I got scared. I had to run." 

Tristan held her close. "It's okay. I understand."

She held tightly to him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Tristan responded, stroking her hair.

_May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
_

* * *

"Did you find her?" Shelly asked. 

"She's with Tristan under the oak tree," Jordan replied, dropping his keys on the counter.

Jess sighed. "I'm such an idiot. I knew she'd get scared. I should have known she would run."

"It's not your fault," Jordan assured him.

"It's that asshole Dean's fault," Shelly said. "She's okay, though?"

Jess nodded. "She's with Tristan. She's fine"

* * *

Tristan held Rory tightly. "Are you feeling better?" 

Rory buried her face in the crook of his neck. "Yeah. I'm better."

_And if you were with me tonight,  
I'd sing to you just one more time.  
A song for a heart so big,  
God wouldn't let it live._

* * *

"How about we carve our initials in the tree?" Tristan asked. 

Rory looked at Tristan. She was drying her tears as Tristan stood up and took out his pocketknife.

"Kind of like marking territory?" Rory asked.

Tristan shook his head. "No. Just so we can remember this summer."

Rory smiled. "Okay."

She stood up next to Tristan as he engraved the 'T.D.', and then he handed the knife to Rory.

Rory thought back to the days when she would take something like this and carve into herself. She thought back to the day she came back from Crescent View. Everything would be okay.

She washed away all of her hurt as she began to carve her initials into the tree.

_May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
_

* * *

Rory lay against Tristan as the sun began to set. She looked up at their initials and the heart enclosing it. She wanted to remember everything about this summer. 

Tomorrow would be a better day. She would allow herself to be free. She would live the rest of the summer as though she'd never been hurt.

_May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
_

* * *

A/N: How was it? I hope it wasn't too melodramatic. I wanted to show how Rory is still affected by what happened to her, but I also wanted Jess to realize that he couldn't always save Rory. Hopefully I did this. 


	6. Tripping Inwards

Hey readers! Thanks for the reviews, it really made my day better! By the way, Rory's eighteen. She and Dean did date, but he abused her and she started cutting herself after he raped her. She was sent to Crescent View when she started cutting herself. Here's chapter 5... Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: See prologue page.

Chapter 5: Tripping Inwards

* * *

Tristan and Rory made their way up the walk to Shelly and Jordan's house. Rory saw Shelly and Jordan bound out of the house to her. 

Shelly hugged Rory. "Hey, girl."

Jordan smiled at Rory. "Hey."

Rory let a tear slip down her cheek and smiled. "Hey."

Shelly mouthed 'thank you' to Tristan and he nodded in response. Rory saw Jess making his way to her. She released herself from Shelly and ran to Jess, throwing herself into his arms.

"I got scared," she explained, crying.

Jess held Rory tightly. "I know. I know."

Tristan watched the exchange and took it as his cue to bow out. He knew Rory needed Jess right now.

"I'll see you guys later," Tristan stated.

Shelly and Jordan nodded and smiled. Shelly gave Tristan's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Thank you, Tristan," she said.

Tristan smiled. "No problem. Tell Rory I went home and I'll see her tomorrow."

Shelly nodded. "Will do."

Tristan turned around and walked away. He looked back and saw Jess, who was holding Rory, looking at him. Jess mouthed a 'thank you' and a nod to Tristan. Tristan smiled and waved.

He knew Rory would see him in the morning, but right now she needed Jess.

* * *

Jess and Rory sat on the porch swing later in the evening. After realizing Tristan had left and why, Rory had suggested that she and Jess go get ice cream. After they'd returned, they'd taken their Ben and Jerry's out onto the porch and had been there since. 

"So, what did you think of him?" Rory asked.

"He went after you," Jess stated simply. "I have more respect for him than I did Dean."

Rory shifted uncomfortably. Jess rested his hand on hers. She looked at him and saw his trademark smirk and smiled back.

"I liked him," Jess responded. "It kind of made me sad, though."

"Why?" Rory asked, concerned.

"It made me realize that I'm not always going to be there for you," Jess replied. "Rory, you are my best friend, but I may not always be there for you. I'm glad he'll be there for you, though."

Rory smiled. "Me, too."

Rory scooted closer to Jess and rested her head on his shoulder. The sun had set hours ago, when she'd been with Tristan. Now, the stars were in clear view and she was with her best friend.

"So, you got into Harvard, huh?" Jess asked.

"Yeah," Rory replied. "I'm so excited. I'm finally getting out of my house."

"Huh," Jess responded. "How would you feel about having a friend join you there?"

Rory looked at Jess. "Excuse me?"

"You know I was Stars Hollow High's class salutatorian, right?" Jess asked.

Rory nodded. "Yeah."

"My grades were good enough for Harvard," Jess said. "I'm going to Harvard."

Rory's eyes widened. "You got in?"

Jess smiled. "I got in."

"Jess got into Harvard!" Rory exclaimed, jumping off of the swing. "Jess got in!"

Jess smiled. "I got in."

Rory threw her arms around Jess. "You got into Harvard!"

Jess hugged Rory back. "Jess got into Harvard."

Shelly and Jordan came out onto the porch. "What happened?"

Rory smiled at her sister. "Jess got into Harvard!"

Shelly gasped. "Jess got into Harvard?"

Rory nodded. "Yep."

"Jess got into Harvard!" Shelly screamed, hugging Jordan.

Jordan gave Jess a sympathetic smile as Rory and Shelly started dancing together.

"Jess got into Harvard!" Rory giggled.

Shelly nodded, putting her arm around Jess. "You can protect Rory from the evil that is our mother and father."

Rory laughed. "My very own knight in shining armor."

Jess shook his head. "Geez."

"Honey," Jordan called. "Why don't you and I go in and let Rory and Jess have some time."

Shelly looked at Jordan and mock pouted. "Fine."

Jess rolled his eyes. "Drama queen."

Shelly hugged Jess. "Congratulations, Jess."

"Thanks, Shelly," Jess replied.

Rory and Jess sat down on the porch swing again.

Rory smiled contentedly as she rested her head on Jess's shoulder. "Congratulations, pal"

* * *

Tristan walked up the driveway to Shelly and Jordan's house the next morning to meet Jordan. He saw Rory and Jess asleep on the porch swing and shook his head at the ice cream cartons sitting under them. 

He quietly made his way into the house and saw Jordan pouring some coffee into a cup. Shelly looked dead as she took a sip of her own coffee.

"Wow, you look amazing," Tristan joked.

Shelly looked at him. "Thanks. I think I may become a model. Are Rory and Jess still on the front porch?"

Tristan nodded. "Looked like they had a party out there."

"Jess got into Harvard," Shelly stated, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh," Tristan replied. "That's good."

Shelly nodded, yawning. "It means she won't have to put up with mom and dad."

Tristan looked at his watch. "Let's hit it, Jordan."

Jordan nodded, grabbing his thermos. "We'll be home for lunch, okay?"

Shelly smiled and nodded as Jordan leaned in to kiss her. Tristan smiled, knowing Shelly would probably be taking a nap when they came back for lunch.

Tristan heard footsteps and saw Rory walk in through the front door. "Hey."

Rory smiled. "Hey. Were you going to leave without greeting me?"

Tristan shook his head. "I would never even dream of it."

Rory hugged Tristan. "Good morning."

Tristan kissed the top of Rory's head as he hugged her back. "Good morning to you."

"You'll be back for lunch?" Rory asked.

Tristan nodded. "Yeah, I will."

"Good," Rory responded. "Shelly, can I have some coffee?"

Shelly nodded and got up to get a cup for Rory. "Sure thing, sis."

"See you at lunch," Tristan said.

Rory smiled. "Okay."

Tristan kissed Rory on the cheek. "Bye."

Rory watched as Tristan and Jordan silently made their way out of the house. She sat down on a stool opposite Shelly.

"Looks like Rory's got a boyfriend," Shelly stated, setting a cup of coffee in front of her.

Rory smiled and took a sip of her coffee. She heard the front door open and close and then heard Jess muttering to himself as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hello, Harvard boy," Rory greeted. "Coffee?"

Jess nodded and Shelly handed him a cup. "I can't believe we slept on that stupid swing."

"Don't let Swingy hear you say that, you might hurt his feelings," Shelly said.

Rory rolled her eyes and drank her coffee. Jess drank his coffee and didn't respond to Shelly's talk of inanimate objects with feelings.

Rory's thoughts went to Tristan. She hoped he had seen the change in her. She was ready to have a relationship again. She was ready to fall in love. She hoped it could be with Tristan.

* * *

Tristan and Jordan sat in the truck on their way to work. Tristan's thoughts were on Rory. He noticed a change in her. She seemed different when she'd hugged him that morning. He knew things were different. He knew Rory was ready for this relationship. He knew she was ready to fall in love. What she didn't know was that Tristan was already in love with her. 


	7. Head Spinning

Hey readers! Thanks for the reviews. I know it's way past the fourth of July, but I got this idea and it wouldn't go away. By the way, Joie, is pronounced like Joey. Hope you like it! 

Disclaimer: See prologue page.

Chapter 6: Head Spinning

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Rory had run. Jess had met a few girls when he and Rory had gone to town one day. He'd gone out with a few, but nothing serious had happened. Rory and Tristan had become inseparable. 

Tristan was always with Rory. When someone saw Rory, they knew that not far behind was Tristan, and vice versa. Shelly and Jordan had watched the romance blossom and were reminded of how similar it was to theirs.

Shelly and Jordan were sitting on the porch on the July fourth watching the fireworks. Tristan had taken Rory to a fireworks show and Jess had tagged along.

"Have you noticed the way he humors her coffee addiction? You should be more like him," Shelly joked.

Jordan rolled his eyes and smiled at Shelly. "Only because he's as much of a coffee nut as she is. I don't see why you don't just drink water once in awhile. Something that's actually good for you."

"Pish posh," Shelly responded, waving her hand at him. "Coffee's good for me."

"It's rotting away your insides," Jordan stated.

"You sound like Luke," Shelly retorted. "He used to always tell me that I needed hot tea or water. He sometimes wouldn't even give me coffee."

"Good man," Jordan said.

Shelly looped her arm through Jordan's and rested her head on his shoulder. "At least Tristan's good to her."

Jordan nodded. "Yeah."

"They are so much like us," Shelly said.

Jordan nodded again. "But their summer's going to end."

Shelly was silent and thought back to the smile that had become a permanent fixture on her sister's face. She knew her mother and father would never approve of Tristan. They didn't even give Jordan a chance.

Shelly sighed and kissed Jordan's cheek. "I love you."

Jordan looked at Shelly and smiled. "I love you, too, Shells."

* * *

Rory sat next to Tristan on the tailgate of his truck. Jess had met some girl named Leah and they had gone off somewhere. Rory could only imagine what would happen. 

"I can't wait," Rory whispered.

"Have you ever seen fireworks, Ror?" Tristan asked.

Rory shook her head. "Never up close. Mom and Dad always took us out to some party on the fourth. Shelly and I would manage to find a TV somewhere to watch the fireworks. After Shelly left, I had to fend for myself and Mom would never let me leave her side."

Tristan put his arm around Rory. "Well, then you're going to love this."

Rory smiled and leaned against Tristan. "I hope so."

Rory looked in front of her and saw Jess and Leah sitting on the grass talking. Jess turned around and looked at her. He rolled his eyes, an indicator that Leah wasn't really his type.

"I guess Jess isn't having a good time," Tristan stated.

Rory shook her head. "Nope. He's probably wondering how someone could be so stupid."

Jess said something to Leah and almost ran over to Rory and Tristan. "How in the world can someone be so stupid?"

Tristan looked from Jess to Rory. "What planet do you two come from?"

"Jess and I just think alike, that's all," Rory responded.

"Will you please let me sit here with you?" Jess pleaded.

Rory laughed and made room for Jess on the tailgate. "Here."

Jess sat down next to Rory. "I asked her what her favorite band was."

"Oh, dear," Rory said.

"Well," Jess mocked. "I am so glad that Backstreet Boys are getting back together."

Tristan looked at Jess. "No way."

"Yes way," Jess replied. "She thinks Jimmy Eat World is part of the Communist Party. She honestly thought that Moby Dick was a porno flick."

"Jimmy Eat World? Communist?" Rory asked. "Oh, God. How in the world did you find that one?"

"Don't ask me," Jess responded.

Rory took Tristan's hand and looked at him. "Please tell me you know Jimmy Eat World."

"I know Jimmy Eat World," Tristan assured her. "I've been listening to it for three weeks straight."

"Oh, the best part," Jess started.

Rory buried her face in her hands. "I don't know if I want to hear this."

"Well, like, if I could be any fictional character," Jess mimicked. "I think I'd be Dr. Seuss."

Tristan stared at Jess. "She did not say that."

Jess nodded. "She did. I excused myself before I could hear anything else."

"DuGrey," Tristan heard.

Jess, Rory and Tristansaw a tall red-head walking towards them.

She stopped in front of Tristan. "Is this her?"

Tristan smiled and nodded. "This is her."

"I'm a her," Rory said to Jess.

"You're a her," Jess responded.

Tristan stood up, taking Rory with him. "Rory, this is my friend Joie Wrenner."

Joie smiled at Rory and extended her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Rory shook her hand. "Likewise."

"I've heard a lot about you. Apparently you stole his heart," Joie stated.

Rory smiled. "That's me, alright. This is my best friend Jess Mariano."

Joie looked Jess up and down. "Communist boy?"

"How would you know that?" Jess asked.

"I am an unfortunate member of Leah's family," Joie replied. "The unfortunate twin sister. I guess when God was giving out brains he forgot to give her some."

Jess laughed. "I guess so."

"Let me apologize for her stupidity," Joie said. "She skipped English class to go hang out with the football team."

Rory and Tristan watched Joie and Jess talking. Rory looked at Tristan and he shrugged. Joie looked from Rory to Tristan already knowing what they were thinking.

"Want to go watch the fireworks with me?" Joie asked. "I promise my sister won't be there."

Jess looked at Rory. "You okay?"

Rory nodded. "I'll call you if I'm in dire need of sarcasm."

Jess nodded. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," Rory and Tristan said.

They walked off and Rory looked at Tristan. "Please tell me you didn't plan that."

"Swear," Tristan replied.

"Good," Rory said. "When are they starting?"

"It's starting to get dark, so, soon," Tristan responded.

Rory leaned into Tristan again. "Wonderful."

* * *

When the fireworks started, Rory and Tristan had chosen to sit on a blanket in the grass. After nearly an hour, they'd opted to go make out instead of watching.

They'd found a spot away from everyone else in a darker area. Rory had initiated the kissing and had even pulled Tristan on top of her.

"I love you," Rory whispered into his ear.

Tristan looked into Rory's eyes. "I love you, too."

Rory smiled and started kissing him again.

* * *

Jess and Joie were sitting in the grass talking and watching the fireworks. Jess had seen Rory and Tristan walk off and knew what was happening.

"Guess they're enjoying themselves," Joie observed. "They're not back yet."

Jess nodded. "Rory knows how to have a good time."

"Big party girl?" Joie asked.

"Not in the least," Jess responded. "She's just… headstrong, I guess, is the word I'm looking for."

Joie nodded. "Oh."

"Ever since Dean I've worried about her, but I shouldn't because I know now that she can take care of herself," Jess said.

"I heard that story," Joie responded. "What an ass."

"That was only one of the words I used to describe him," Jess said. "Tristan's good to her, though."

"Yeah," Joie said. "He's a good guy."

Jess smiled. "You can scoot closer if you want. I promise not to bite unless you want me to."

Joie giggled and scooted closer to Jess. "It's so beautiful out here."

Jess nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

Rory lay next to Tristan watching the fireworks. "Tristan?"

"Yeah?" Tristan asked.

"If you still feel the same about me at the end of the summer --" she started.

"I will," Tristan cut her off.

Rory sighed. "Seriously, Tristan."

Tristan nodded. "Okay, Rory."

Rory took a deep breath. "If you still feel the same about me at the end of the summer, don't let me go to Harvard."

Tristan looked at Rory and saw how serious she was. "Really?"

Rory nodded. "Yes, Tristan."

Tristan put his arm around Rory. "I won't let you go down the street if I still feel the same."

Rory smiled and buried her face in Tristan's chest. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Rory," Tristan responded.

Rory smiled at the words. She felt safe. She hoped -- prayed -- Tristan would still feel the same about her at the end of the summer.


	8. Where to Go

Hey readers! Thanks for the reviews. This chapter will bring us face to face with the evil that has become Lorelai… with a small surprise… will she like Tristan? Read on to find out! 

Disclaimer: See prologue page.

Chapter 7: Where to Go

* * *

Rory was sleeping soundly when the sound of a car woke her up. She assumed it was Jordan leaving to get Tristan, but was surprised when she heard the sound of her mother's voice.

"Where's Rory?" she heard her mother ask haughtily.

"She's sleeping," Shelly replied. "Why are you here?"

"I need to see Rory," Lorelai demanded. "Where's my daughter?"

"I'm standing in front of you," Shelly responded. "I happen to be your daughter, too."

"I want to give you two the news together," Rory heard her mother's voice breaking. "Please, go get her."

Rory bounded out of bed and downstairs to the kitchen, where Shelly had begun her trek up the stairs.

"You heard us?" Shelly asked.

Rory nodded, looking at her mother, who was near tears. "Mom?"

"Girls, I need to tell you something," Lorelai said. "Can I have some coffee first, though?"

Shelly nodded and grabbed three cups. "Sure, Mom."

Rory walked over to her mother and hugged her, unsure of what else to do. "What's wrong, Mom?"

Lorelai took a cup of coffee from Shelly and looked to Rory, who had not paid a bit of attention to the one in front of her.

"Mom?" Shelly asked, now sincerely concerned.

"Your father and I are no longer together," Lorelai stated.

Rory and Shelly looked at one another. They didn't know whether to be happy or sad about the news. Their mother was crying, but they no longer had to put up with their father.

Rory sat down next to her mother and put her arm around her. "What happened?"

"We were halfway to Greece when I started thinking about Luke," Lorelai replied. "I mentioned his name once to your father and he blew his top. He told me that he knew I'd been cheating with Luke, but we all know that's not true."

Shelly nodded, now sitting across from her mother at the kitchen table. "How did that lead to this?"

"I screamed back," Lorelai replied. "A few days earlier a woman had called your father's cell phone. I didn't think anything of it, until I walked in on a private conversation between your father and who I assume was the same woman. He'd been with her for two years. All that time I'd stayed faithful."

Rory scooted closer to her mother. No matter how badly her mother had treated her in prior years, she still loved her.

"I couldn't take it," Lorelai said. "I needed my girls. I needed to come see you and tell you that I loved you. I needed to get away from Christopher, which I did."

Shelly got up and walked around the table to hug her mother, who had begun to cry.

"I shouldn't be crying," Lorelai stated. "I should be happy, because I really do love Luke. I should be glad because I'm away from your father."

Tears were now threatening the corners of Rory's eyes. She rested her hand on her mother's hand. Shelly had, also, begun to cry.

The three Gilmore's were all crying together. Shelly held tightly to her mother, who in turn had Rory's hand in her own. Although no one would have guessed it, it was the first time they'd been together in a long time without fighting.

* * *

Shelly, Rory and Lorelai were now sitting on the porch drinking their coffee. The sun had not yet even started to rise, but they were all wide awake. Partly from the caffeine, but mostly from the fact that they were actually getting along.

Lorelai looked intently at Rory. "Rory."

Rory looked at her mother, at the easy going smile on her face. "Mom?"

"I'm sorry for what I did to you," Lorelai said. "You didn't deserve it. You needed me most and all I could do was tell you that you shamed our family. I'm going to make it up to you."

Rory smiled. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too, kiddo," Lorelai replied. "And Shelly?"

Shelly looked at Lorelai, unsure of what she was going to say. "Yeah?"

"You couldn't have gotten someone better than Jordan," she said. "He truly is someone special."

Shelly rested her head on her mother's shoulder and Rory followed suit.

Rory was still smiling when Lorelai looked at her. Rory felt her mother's eyes and suddenly felt uneasy.

Lorelai smiled at her daughter. "You've been smiling a lot this morning."

"Try the whole summer," Shelly joked.

Rory felt a blush rising to her face. "I guess I have."

"You've met someone," Lorelai said knowingly.

Shelly looked over to Rory, who was know fully blushing and smiling idiotically.

"I have," Rory agreed.

"What's his name?" Lorelai asked.

"Tristan," Rory responded. "Tristan DuGrey."

Lorelai gasped. "DuGrey? Valin's son?"

"Yeah," Rory confirmed. "That's him."

Lorelai put a hand to her chest. "Goodness. How is his mother?"

"Still putting up with him, surprisingly," Jordan said, coming out on the porch.

Lorelai looked up at Jordan, who in turn stared wide-eyed at his mother-in-law.

"Lor-- Mrs. Hayden?" Jordan asked.

Lorelai laughed at Jordan. "You can call me Lorelai. It's Ms. Gilmore, now, though."

Jordan looked to Shelly for some explanation. "Dad's gone. Out of the picture."

"How was everyone's fourth?" Lorelai asked, changing the subject.

"Jordan and I stayed here and watched," Shelly said. "Rory, Jess and Tristan went out to the field to watch."

"Jess met some girl and we didn't see him until it was time to go home," Rory added.

Lorelai looked at Rory. "Jess is here?"

Rory nodded. "Yeah. He got into Harvard, too."

"That's good," Lorelai said. "Wonderful. Where is he now?"

"Not sleeping anymore," Jess replied, walking onto the porch with everyone else. "Crazy giggling schoolgirls woke me up."

Rory smiled and made room for Jess on the seat next to her. "Look Jess, Mom's here."

Jess shook his head. "You're crazy."

"You're going to Harvard," Lorelai said, pointing at him. "Mr. Harvard Smarty Pants."

"You had to tell her," Jess mumbled.

Rory looked up and saw Tristan walking up the driveway to the house. He looked up and smiled at her and she ran out to meet him.

"My mom's here," she told him.

"Good morning to you, too," Tristan greeted sarcastically. "You good? Wonderful."

Rory stopped him from walking and kissed him. She saw him smile as the kiss ended.

"Good morning," Rory greeted. "My mom's here."

"Your mom?" Tristan asked. "Wow. Why?"

"She left my dad," Rory replied. "She's going to go find Luke."

"Hey! Why don't you two join us?" Lorelai yelled from the porch.

Rory smiled. "I've already had four cups of coffee this morning."

"I've got you beat," Tristan said. "Five."

Rory pouted and led him up the porch. "Mom, Tristan's had five cups of coffee this morning."

"I've had, what, six or seven now?" Lorelai countered.

Tristan smiled. "Hi, I'm Tristan DuGrey."

Lorelai extended her hand. "Lorelai Hay-- Gilmore."

Tristan shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Lorelai smiled at him. "Likewise."

* * *

Lorelai put her arm around Rory as Jordan and Tristan left. "He loves you."

Rory nodded. "I love him."

"Good," Lorelai said. "I'm glad."

"How long are you staying here?" Jess asked.

"I'm leaving later today," Lorelai replied. "I'm going back to Stars Hollow. I still own the Crap Shack, so I'll just move back in this week."

Rory looked at her mother. "Are you going to talk to Luke?"

Lorelai nodded. "Yes, I am. Hope he doesn't hate me."

"He doesn't," Jess interjected.

Lorelai looked at Jess. "He doesn't?"

"He's still crazy about you," Jess said.

Rory smiled at her mother. Shelly began to jump up and down.

"Good," Rory responded, using her mother's words. "I'm glad."

The three Gilmore Girls began dancing on the porch. Lorelai and Shelly began to do a distorted version of the tango. Rory grabbed Jess and led him to the other side of the porch.

"Hey, Jess," Rory said.

"Hey, Rory," Jess mimicked.

"Will you do me a favor?" Rory asked.

Jess eyed Rory curiously. "Sure. What is it?"

"If I still feel the same way about Tristan at the end of the summer," Rory began. "Don't let me go to Harvard."

"Are you sure?" Jess asked. "Are you really sure?"

Rory nodded. "I'm sure."

Jess smiled at Rory. "It's a deal. But only if you still feel the same way about him."

Rory hugged Jess and began dancing with him. Lorelai and Shelly joined them. All of them danced as though it was the happiest day of their lives.

* * *

Rory walked her mother out to the car. Lorelai had her arm around Jess, giving him explicit instructions on how to handle Tristan.

"If he even breathes the wrong way around her, tackle him to the ground and strangle him," Lorelai instructed. "Got me?"

Jess nodded. "Got you. No worries. I can handle him."

"I can handle him, sweetie," Lorelai said. "No worries for me, either."

Jess rolled his eyes and hugged Lorelai. "Go after Luke. I'll be back in Stars Hollow this weekend."

Lorelai smiled and turned to Shelly. "I promise I'll visit more, okay?"

Shelly nodded and hugged her mother. "Good. I need you sometimes."

"I need you, too, sometimes," Lorelai said.

Shelly walked up to the porch and Lorelai turned to Rory. "Need pepper spray?"

Rory laughed. "No, Mom. If I do, I'll call you, though."

"The summer's almost over," Lorelai commented.

Rory nodded. "Then it's Harvard here I come."

"And then it's CNN, look out, here's Rory Gilmore," Lorelai responded.

Rory looked at her mother. "You said that wasn't practical."

"I know," Lorelai said. "But I also know you're a kick ass writer. You can do anything you want, Rory."

Rory smiled and hugged her mom. "I'll see you in August."

"August," Lorelai repeated. "I'll see you then."

Lorelai got in the car and drove off. Rory couldn't help but think that everything in her life was finally getting back to normal.

* * *

A/N: I know… no Trory action, but I got this idea and ran with it. I promise lots of fluff next chapter. I'm sort of trying to wind all of this down. I don't think it'll be a very long story. By the way, I updated my profile, so you can go there and read my small rants. Also, I'm open to any and all ideas you have!


	9. Can't Back Down

Hey readers! Thanks for the reviews. To Gilmorefan31... look for your idea in this chapter… here's chapter eight! 

Disclaimer: See prologue page.

Chapter 8: Can't Back Down

* * *

"Do you think we could stuff him in a large suitcase?" Jess asked.

Jess, Rory and a perplexed Tristan were sitting on the porch steps of Shelly's home. Jess was leaving in two days and spending as much time with Rory as possible. Their discussion as of late was how to get Tristan into Harvard.

Rory pondered the thought. "Lane may still have the suitcase she took to Korea. I'll have to see."

Jess nodded. "You should do that."

Tristan looked from Rory to Jess and shook his head. "May I ask why you two are plotting a way to get me into Harvard?"

Rory ignored the question. "We could bribe the admissions office. Think they like Benjamin Franklin?"

Jess chuckled. "Maybe twenty or thirty of them."

"Do I not get my question answered?" Tristan asked.

Rory and Jess looked up at him. Jess smirked and Rory scooted up a step to sit next to him.

Rory smiled. "I just want you to be able to see me whenever you want."

"See, Rory," Tristan responded. "There are these funny things called planes. And cars. There's also a new invention called the bus. I hear that if you use any of those you can get where you want to go."

Rory playfully pouted. "No fair. Why can't we just bribe the admissions office?"

"Or stuff you in a large bag?" Jess asked. "You would probably fit in my duffel bag."

Rory's eyes lit up. "Good idea, Jess."

Tristan saw Joie walking towards them. "Joie, thank God. Sanity and salvation."

"And if you're really nice, I'll do a trick," Joie quipped.

Jess made room for Joie on the porch steps. "Rory and I are thinking of ways to get Tristan into Harvard."

"Without having to actually go to Harvard," Rory added.

Joie looked from Jess to Rory. "What planet do you two come from?"

Tristan laughed. "That's what I was wondering."

"Rory and I just think alike, that's all," Jess responded.

Rory grinned. "That was my answer."

Joie sat down next to Jess. "Do you have to go back to Stars Hollow this weekend?"

Rory looked at Jess. "Yeah, do you?"

Tristan sighed dramatically. "Does no one notice the cute and very loveable blonde sitting here?"

"We notice," Rory said.

"You're just not as sexy as Jess," Joie noted.

Jess looked up at Tristan and smiled. "I'm more loveable, I guess."

Rory giggled and looped her arm through Tristan's. "What are you going to do when I have to leave?"

The group went silent. Joie looked to Jess, who got up. Jess took her hand and they walked out into the field. Tristan looked at Rory.

"Wow," Rory stated. "I really know how to kill a conversation."

Tristan looked at Rory. "Rory, we have to talk."

Rory nodded uncertainly. "I really don't like that tone. Should I like that tone?"

Tristan sighed. "I can't let you stay here at the end of the summer just because of me. You can't just give up Harvard for me."

Rory looked into Tristan's eyes. She noted how sad they looked at that moment.

"I talked to Joie," Tristan began. "She told me that you were a great person, but that you had too much potential and I couldn't just let you give up your dream for me."

"It's not just for you, Tristan," Rory responded. "It's for me, too."

"Look, Rory, just think about it," Tristan said. "Don't make any irrational decisions right now. We'll enjoy our time together and see how it all works out at the end of the summer."

Rory shrugged. "Okay."

Tristan rested his hand on Rory's knee. Rory laid her head on Tristan's shoulder. The sun was setting. The sky had turned to different shades of purple, pink and orange. It was beautiful out.

Tristan saw the uncertainty in Rory's eyes and he took her hand. "Let's go out to the tree."

A smiled crept up to Rory's face. "Okay."

* * *

Jess and Joie sat out on the ground in the field. Joie's head was resting in Jess's lap. Jess was holding her hand.

"Gosh, this turned out so weird," Joie stated.

Jess nodded absently. "Yeah, it did."

"I mean, meeting you, Rory and Tristan, Rory's mother," Joie said.

"Yeah," Jess replied. "It all didn't seem real at first."

Joie smirked. "I can't believe you were interested in my sister."

"She was cute," Jess defended. "But that was as far as it went."

"She thought Dr. Seuss was a fictional character," Joie retorted.

Jess chuckled. "Yeah, she did."

Joie sat up and looked at Jess. "You haven't kissed me."

"Random," Jess said.

Joie nodded and leaned in closer. "You love the spontaneity of life, though."

Jess took her face in his hands. "Yeah, I do."

And Jess thought to himself, that he loved everything about life: spontaneity, sunsets and this kiss.

* * *

Rory rested her head on Tristan's stomach. Tristan was propped up against the oak tree.

"We made a perfect 'T', you know?" Rory stated.

Tristan smiled. "For Tristan, the great sex god."

Rory rolled her eyes. "But we're not narcissistic, are we?"

"Nope," Tristan responded.

They were silent. Tristan was absently stroking Rory's hair. Rory was running her hand over the grass.

"For true," Rory said.

Tristan looked at Rory. "What?"

"This 'T' we made," Rory whispered, her voice beginning to break. "It stands for true."

Tristan smiled. "I guess so."

"This thing we have, it's true, isn't it?" Rory asked. "We're not just for the summer?"

"Something this good can't be just for the summer," Tristan responded.

Rory looked up at Tristan. "We have three weeks until I go to Harvard."

Tristan nodded. "Yeah."

Rory sighed and rested her head against his chest. "I don't want to leave you."

"I know," Tristan responded. "I don't want you to leave."

Tristan heard Rory sigh and looked down at her. She was sleeping. He couldn't bear to think of living without her now, but he knew he had to let her go.

"I love you for always, Rory," he whispered.

Rory didn't respond, but he was okay with that. He didn't need any sort of verbal affirmation to know that she loved him. He saw it in her crystal blue eyes everyday. Her love was bigger than any sort of distance that would separate them.

In the end, that was all he wanted.


	10. And In What Month?

Hey readers… hope you enjoyed chapter eight. There's a bit of a time jump, because it is now Rory's last day. Will she stay or will she go? Hope you like this chapter and if you don't, then remember that I have everything under control and it will all work out in the end. 

Disclaimer: See prologue page. I also don't own You and Me -- that belongs to Lifehouse.

Chapter 9: And in What Month?

* * *

Joie and Rory were sitting on the front porch eating watermelon. Tristan had already eaten lunch and left with Jordan, checking again to make sure that Rory knew she needed to be ready at five for the town's annual Dance Under the Stars. 

Joie looked at Rory. "Have you ever had watermelon?"

Rory shook her head. "Any sort of fruit or vegetable is forbidden in my mother's house."

"And how do you still look like a toothpick?" Joie asked.

Shelly walked outside with a small piece of watermelon. "The coffee gives us high metabolism."

"Speaking of," Rory said. "You haven't had any coffee today, are you feeling alright?"

Shelly shrugged. "I don't know. I got sick this morning, but other than that I'm fine."

Joie looked at Shelly. "Do you think you're…"

Rory dropped her watermelon and looked at her sister. "You're pregnant!"

Shelly smiled. "Oh, my God! I am pregnant!"

Rory jumped up and hugged her sister. "Oh, my God!"

Shelly hugged Rory. "How am I pregnant?"

"Are you serious?" Rory asked.

"I mean, I know how," Shelly responded. "But, how?"

Joie looked at the two girls. "Well, when a man and a woman love each other very much…"

Rory looked at Joie and started giggling. "Or, when Shelly decides she wants some good booty…"

Shelly shook her head. "I don't want to hear this."

"Are you even sure you're pregnant?" Joie asked.

Shelly looked at her sister. "We Gilmore's have a sixth sense."

Rory nodded and smiled. "Yeah."

Shelly smiled and let go of her sister. "I'm going to go find Jordan."

"Okay," Rory responded, picking up the pieces of watermelon on the porch.

Joie looked at Rory. "Have you heard from Jess?"

Rory looked up at Joie and smiled. "He misses you. He really enjoyed spending time with you. He said he'd be here soon."

As if on cue, Joie and Rory saw Jess driving a rental up the dirt driveway. Joie jumped out of her seat and ran out to the car, where Jess was getting out.

Rory watched as Joie threw herself into Jess's arms and smile. Jess held her close. Rory smiled, thinking of the million times she'd done that to Tristan.

Jess, with his arm around Joie, made his way up to Rory.

"Shelly's pregnant," Rory stated.

Jess looked from Rory to Joie. "What?"

Joie shrugged. "I don't know. Shelly said she hadn't had any coffee and she'd felt sick. Rory dropped her watermelon and told her she was pregnant."

Shelly walked out onto the porch with the phone to her ear. "Mom! I know!"

Rory gave Shelly a questioning look. Shelly put her hand over the receiver and smiled.

"Mom called and asked if I was pregnant," Shelly explained.

Jess shook his head and rolled his eyes. "You Gilmore's are batty."

Shelly flashed a smile at Jess. "Yeah, Mom, it's Jess. He's still the same."

Jess smirked at Shelly. "So are you."

"So, besides Shelly getting knocked up, what's been going on?" Jess asked.

"I ate watermelon," Rory said.

Jess nodded. "Congratulations."

"Did you know it was the first time Rory's ever eaten watermelon?" Joie asked.

Jess nodded. "Yeah. Rory's never been one to eat anything that's good for her."

Rory smiled. "You love me."

Jess rolled his eyes. "Yeah."

"I have all of my stuff packed," Rory stated. "That way we can leave early Sunday morning and hopefully get to Harvard by Wednesday or Thursday."

"I can't believe I have to ride in a car with you for that long," Jess responded.

"We'll bond," Rory joked.

"I put in the request for you and I to room together," Jess stated.

"Really? You really want to room with me?" Rory asked.

Joie looked at Jess. "How old is she?"

Jess shrugged. "Good question. I'll tell you when she turns eighteen."

Rory rolled her eyes at Jess. "I have exactly two hours until Tristan gets off from work. I get to hang out with my best friend and his lady pal."

"Let's get you some coffee," Joie offered, guiding Rory out to Jess's car.

Rory turned around and looked at Jess. She winked and followed Joie to Jess's car.

* * *

"I can't believe how fast this summer went," Rory said, holding a cup of Starbuck's coffee in her hand. 

Joie nodded, looking at Rory intently. "Yeah."

Rory noticed Joie's staring. "Do I have something in my teeth?"

Joie laughed and shook her head. "No. It's just, you two are identical."

"Who?" Rory asked.

"You and Tristan," Joie said. "He said that like three or four times yesterday when he was getting your going away present."

"He told me he didn't want me to stay here," Rory whispered.

Joie shook her head. "It's not that he doesn't want you to stay here. He just wants you to go to Harvard. He knows it's your dream school."

Rory sighed. "I wish life could just be simple."

"You have no idea how many times I've said or thought that," Joie responded.

Rory smiled at Joie. "How much did you miss Jess?"

Joie smiled. "More and more everyday. I can't believe he's back right now. Then, he's gone again."

"Have you two talked about what happens when we leave?" Rory asked.

Joie nodded. "Some. The only thing we can really say for sure is that this summer rocked."

Rory smiled and moved her legs to sit Indian-style. She saw Jordan's truck pull into the driveway and then saw Tristan pulling his truck into the driveway behind Jordan. She got up and walked over to Tristan, who was grinning madly.

"What happened to you?" Rory asked. "Did you get some?"

Tristan rolled his eyes and shook his head. "No. I didn't. How was your day?"

"Shelly's pregnant," Rory whispered, noting Jordan's close distance to them.

Tristan nodded. "She called him. He didn't believe it at first."

Rory smiled and took Tristan's hand. "Tonight's going to be fun."

Tristan brought Rory closer to him. "Yeah."

Tristan and Rory made their way over to Jess and Joie, who were staring at them impatiently.

"We should leave now," Joie said. "We need to be there when they start the music."

Tristan nodded. "Okay. Rory can ride with me. Joie you can ride with Jess. Jess, you can just follow me there. Joie will help you if you lose us."

"Sounds good to me," Jess responded, standing up and putting his arm around Joie's waist.

Rory smiled and dragged Tristan to his truck. "Let's go."

* * *

The first song had started when the Tristan, Rory, Jess and Joie arrived at the town square. Joie dragged Jess out onto the dance floor. Tristan took Rory over to a table with four chairs and they sat and talked for awhile. 

"You want to dance?" Tristan asked.

Rory smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

Tristan led Rory out on to the dance floor. They began dancing wildly. Jess and Joie followed suit, just dancing to dance.

Rory saw how clear the stars were that night. She smiled, praying the night would never end.

* * *

"I'll be right back," Tristan told Rory as he walked over to the DJ. 

Rory watched as Tristan had a conversation with the DJ. Jess and Joie looked to Tristan, too, clearly confused.

"This song is going out to a certain brunette named Rory from Tristan," the DJ said. "He loves you for always."

Rory heard the song start and Tristan walked over to her. "Hi."

Rory smiled and wrapped her arms around Tristan's neck. "Hello."

_What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive_

"Do you think this could be our song?" Rory asked.

Tristan kissed Rory. He pulled her closer as the kiss ended.

"Yeah," he said.

_I can't keep up  
And I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

Joie and Jess looked at Rory and Tristan and smiled at the pair.

"She's found it," Jess said.

Joie looked at Jess. "What?"

"She's found it," Jess repeated. "The whole package. She's found the one she's meant to be with."

Joie smiled and hugged Jess. "I hope so."

"And so have I," Jess said.

Joie looked at Jess, who smirked. "I found it, too."

_'Cause it's you and me  
And all of the people  
With nothing to do  
Nothing to lose_

"I love you, Tristan," Rory said.

Tristan smiled. "I love you, too, Rory."

"This song," Rory began. "It's us."

Tristan smiled. "Yeah, it is."

_'Cause it's you and me  
And all of the people  
And I don't know why  
I can't take my eyes off of you_

Jess held Joie close. "I'm coming back every summer."

"I'm visiting every holiday," Joie responded.

"Good," Jess said. "We can't lose this."

Joie shook her head. "No, we can't."

_All of the things  
I want to say  
Just aren't coming out right_

"I'm not staying," Rory said.

Tristan felt a lump form in his throat and tried to swallow it. "Good."

Rory nodded and buried her face in his chest, taking in the scent of him. "Sure."

_I'm tripping inwards  
You got my head spinning  
I don'tknow where to go from here_

Shelly and Jordan made their way out onto the porch. Shelly held to Jordan's hand as they sat down.

"I can't believe you're pregnant," Jordan said.

Shelly smiled. "I know. It's… wow."

Jordan nodded. "Definitely."

"I'm naming her Shelly," Shelly stated.

"It's a girl?" Jordan asked.

Shelly nodded. "Yes."

Jordan rolled his eyes and kissed Shelly. The infinite night sky shone brightly with stars that Jordan thanked for giving him Shelly.

_'Cause it's you and me  
And all of the people  
With nothing to do  
Nothing to lose_

Joie and Jess sat down on the grass. Jess held tightly to Joie's hand.

"Don't let Tristan get all depressed," Jess told her.

"Don't let Rory meet another guy," Joie responded.

Jess pulled Joie closer to him. Joie laid her head on Jess's shoulder.

_'Cause it's you and me  
And all of the people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Rory and Tristan made their way over to Tristan's truck. Rory had managed not to cry and Tristan was proud he hadn't burst into tears yet.

Rory held Tristan's hand as he drove to the field.

Tonight it would be just them. Rory's last night in Texas. Her last night with the one person she had always wanted, but had never been able to find.

_There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right_

Tristan propped his head up against the oak tree and Rory laid her head on his stomach. Tristan noted they had formed a perfect 'T'.

_'Cause it's you and me  
And all of the people  
With nothing to do  
Nothing to lose_

"How close do you think Tristan is to heartbreak right now?" Shelly asked.

Jordan shrugged. "As close as I was when I thought I was going to lose you."

_'Cause it's you and me  
And all of the people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Joie and Jess were now sitting in Jess's car kissing. Jess lost himself in the moment -- and the girl he had just found out he'd always been searching for.

_'Cause it's you and me  
And all of the people  
With nothing to do  
Nothing to lose_

Rory sighed. The stars were so beautiful. The night was beautiful. She didn't want to think about what would happen in the coming days.

Tristan smiled as he heard Rory sigh. He knew there was no question he loved her.

_'Cause it's you and me  
And all of the people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Tristan stroked Rory's hair. He prayed for morning to never come.

_What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive_


	11. Is Right

Okay… we're back to the beginning… sort of. It won't be written in the same person as the prologue, but they will be in the same spot. This is not the last chapter, I think I have two or so chapters left. Thanks for reading! 

Disclaimer: See prologue page.

Chapter 10: Is Right

* * *

Tristan held tightly to Rory as tears streamed down her face. He let a few tears show. He knew this would not be a good way to end Rory's stay, but he didn't care. He loved her. 

"I love you, so much," Rory sobbed. "Please don't let me go."

"I can't do that, Rory," Tristan responded.

Rory looked into Tristan's eyes. "Do you still feel the same about me as you did at the beginning of the summer?"

Tristan knew this question would determine it all. One answer would give him Rory, but would mean Rory gave up Harvard. The other would mean Rory would have Harvard, but he couldn't have Rory.

Tristan looked away from her. "No."

Rory closed her eyes as the words stung her. She stood up slowly and nodded. She knew he was lying only to make her go.

"Good-bye, Tristan," she said.

Tristan watched her walk away toward Shelly's house.

* * *

Rory came into the house sobbing. She saw Jess sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"Rory?" Jess asked.

Rory made her way over to Jess. "Oh, Jess."

Jess opened his arms and Rory threw herself into them. "It's okay, Rory."

Rory forced herself to nod as she cried. She knew she was lying, but she knew there was nothing else to do.

* * *

Tristan watched the sun rise from his spot under the tree. He remembered the many sunsets he had seen with Rory this summer and smiled. His smile faded, however, as he thought of the way he'd made her cry.

He saw Joie walking over to him and he made room for her. "Hey."

Joie put her hand on his. "Hey."

Tristan look at Joie. "Are they gone?"

Joie nodded. "Yeah. I just said good-bye to Jess."

"How's Rory?" Tristan asked.

"She was curled up in the car," Joie responded. "Her eyes were puffy and red."

Tristan took a deep breath. He couldn't go after her now. He knew he would only hurt Rory more.

* * *

Shelly hugged Jess. "Make sure she gets some coffee."

Jess chuckled. "I will."

Rory got out of the car and stood behind Jess. Jess turned around and smiled at her. Rory forced a smile back.

Shelly hugged Rory. "Call as soon as you get there. Make sure you annoy Jess."

Rory laughed, her first genuine laugh all morning. "I will. Make sure you come visit with my niece."

Shelly nodded. "I will. Are you stopping in Stars Hollow on your way to Cambridge?"

"Yeah," Jess replied, opening Rory's car door.

"See you," Rory said.

Shelly gave her sister a small wave. "Bye!"

Jess started the car and looked at Rory. "You okay?"

Rory looked out at the morning sky. She knew that an answer of 'no' would make Jess take a right at the end of the road to Tristan's house, which would lead to Tristan getting his ass kicked.

Instead, she put on her fine-just-fine smile and looked at Jess. "Yep."

* * *

Tristan saw Jess's car stop at the end of the driveway. He saw Jess prepared to make a right. Then, he saw the car correct itself and go to the left, away from him, Texas and the whole summer.

Joie put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "It'll be okay."

Tristan nodded. "Yeah. It will be."

* * *

At noon three days later, Rory and Jess were in Stars Hollow.

"Rory," Jess called. "We're here."

Rory opened her eyes and saw her hometown. She looked over and saw that Luke's Diner was still open. She smiled as she saw her mother on the sidewalk jumping up and down.

Jess stopped the car and Rory ran to her mother. "Mom!"

"Kiddo!" Lorelai exclaimed. "I'm getting married!"

Rory's smile widened as she inspected the ring on her mother's finger. "Oh, my God!"

"I know!" Lorelai shouted.

Luke's booming voice from inside the diner shook them from their reverie. "Lorelai, Rory, you're scaring the customers."

Rory followed her mother inside. "Hi, Luke. Good to see you, too."

Luke hugged Rory. "Good to have you here, kid."

"My baby's going to Harvard," Lorelai said.

Rory smiled. "So is Jess."

"My Jessie's going to Harvard," Lorelai stated.

Jess rolled his eyes and looked at Luke. "Are you sure about this whole marriage thing?"

Luke shrugged. "Unfortunately."

Rory and Lorelai smiled at the two boys. "He likes you."

Lorelai beamed. "Yeah. He does."

* * *

Rory watched as Jess, Luke and Lorelai maneuvered around the diner. She and Jess would be leaving soon for Harvard. Lorelai had informed them that their request to room together had been accepted, which made life a bit easier.

"Ready?" Jess asked.

Rory took a sip of her coffee and nodded. "Yeah."

Jess smiled and she followed him.

"Rory!" Lorelai called.

Rory turned around. "Yeah?"

Lorelai made her way over to Rory. "You didn't mention Tristan. Is something wrong?"

Rory's eyes softened. "It's over, Mom. He didn't want me."

"Oh, honey," Lorelai said, hugging her daughter. "That's not true. Trust me."

Rory smiled. "I have to go, Mom. I'll call you when we get there."

"Okay," Lorelai said. "Have a safe trip."

"Have a safe trip, Rory," Luke called.

"Bye!" Rory said.

Jess looked at Rory as she got in the car. "We're going to Harvard."

Rory smiled. "It looks like it."

* * *

Rory sighed contentedly as she prepared to fall asleep. Her classes would start the next day and she still couldn't believe she was here.

"Night Rory," Jess whispered.

Rory smiled. "Night, Jess."

* * *

Tristan sat on one of the fence posts that surrounded his land. He couldn't believe Rory had been gone for three days already.

He wondered what she was doing. He knew that Joie had talked to Jess and that they were already moved in and classes would start the next day. He knew that Rory and Jess were sharing a dorm together.

Tristan sighed. He then looked out at the fireflies that were now coming out. He thought back to the first time he and Rory had kissed.

He knew what he needed to do.


	12. Everything

Okay… last chapter… I know I said two more… but this is it. Thank you for reading this! Look for my next fic -- a Literati -- soon! 

Disclaimer: See prologue page.

Chapter 11: Everything

* * *

Tristan didn't see anything he recognized. He didn't care, though. Neither did Joie, who had invited herself along for the three day trip to Cambridge. To Harvard. 

To Rory.

* * *

Rory sighed as she flopped onto Jess's bed. She liked his pillows better and he didn't really care.

She looked at the ceiling and allowed her mind to wander, which she hadn't done since she'd left Texas.

She knew Tristan loved her, but she also knew that a long distance relationship would be impossible. She knew Jess and Joie were trying it, but she wasn't that strong.

She heard the door open and, soon after, heard Jess muttering incoherently to himself.

Rory sat up and watched him. "How was your first day, Harvard Boy?"

"I quit," Jess deadpanned. "I'm never going to college again."

Rory giggled. "Quitter."

"Your mother always told me to quit while I was ahead," Jess responded.

Rory rolled her eyes. "I like your pillows better."

"Random," Jess said, throwing his bag on the floor.

"They're fluffier," Rory said.

Jess sat down on the bed. "Mind if I join you? I'm tired."

Rory made room for Jess on the bed. "Me, too."

"Little nap?" Jess asked, lying down next to Rory.

Rory's affirmative response was muffled as she buried herself into Jess's arm.

"Thanks," Jess said.

When she didn't respond Jess chuckled -- she was already asleep.

"Tristan," she whispered.

Jess nodded knowingly. He knew Tristan would be there soon. Joie had called him two days ago. It was only a matter of time.

Jess's cell phone rang. He got up and answered it.

"Hello?" Jess answered.

Joie's voice brought a smile to his face. "Okay, Harvard boy. Tristan and I are in your dorm building. Meet us down here in this meeting area place."

"Will do," Jess said, shutting his phone.

Rory sat up sleepily. "Who was that?"

Jess shrugged. "Shelly. She was making sure we had a good day. I told her you were sleeping."

Rory nodded and rubbed her eyes. "Okay."

"I'm going to go to the store. I'll be back in a bit," Jess said. "Need anything?"

"Coffee," Rory responded.

Jess nodded. "Okay."

Rory laid back down and heard Jess leave. She looked at the bracelet on her wrist.

She'd found it in a bag in her suitcase while she and Jess had been unpacking. It was a small silver chain with a heart on it, with Tristan and Rory, for always engraved on the heart.

Rory rubbed her eyes once more and got up to get some coffee. She didn't need to dwell on Tristan right now.

* * *

Jess made his way downstairs and saw Tristan and Joie waiting for him.

"Hey," Jess greeted, shaking Tristan's hand.

Joie cleared her throat. "Forgetting someone?"

Jess turned to Joie and hugged her. "Hey."

Joie kissed Jess's cheek. "Hello."

"Which one is it?" Tristan asked.

"Take the elevator to the third floor, make a right and it'll be the door with all of the pictures on it," Jess responded. "You may hear Frank Sinatra playing. She's been in a mood lately."

Tristan nodded and made his way to the elevator. He turned around and saw Jess and Joie watching him. He hoped this would work.

* * *

Rory heard a knock at the door. Confused, she made her way to the door. When she opened it, she felt tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

Rory took a deep breath. "Tristan."

Tristan took a step towards Rory. "I don't care if we can't see each other only once a year."

Rory closed her eyes and a tear slipped down her cheek. "Tristan, it's more difficult than that…"

Tristan took Rory's hand. "Rory, do you remember when you ran?"

Rory nodded. "Yeah."

"I don't remember ever being so scared," Tristan said. "I thought something horrible had happened to you. I've never been one to be scared, but that scared me. The thought of losing you."

"You didn't lose me, though," Rory replied. "I was under the tree."

"But now, I feel like I have lost you," Tristan said.

Rory looked away from him. "Tristan, I can't be with you. I'm not that strong. I don't know what I'd do if you found someone else."

"I won't, Rory," Tristan countered. "You are all I want."

Rory released herself from his grip and walked away. "You don't know that, Tristan."

"I do," Tristan said, following her. "I want to see you every morning when I wake up. I want to argue with you about why you have to open the box of instant mashed potatoes in order to make them."

Rory let out a soft laugh. "One time and I'm labeled for life."

Tristan took a step closer to Rory. "I want you to be mine… for always."

Rory looked up at Tristan. She thought back to what he'd said that night he'd found her under the tree. He'd wanted to engrave their initials in the tree to remember the summer, but in reality she knew it was because he wanted them to always be together.

Rory looked up into Tristan's blue eyes. "Me, too."

Tristan took Rory's hands as she stood up. "I'm glad."

Rory kissed Tristan. She still felt the same way. She knew they would argue, they would feel like the world was ending when they were apart, they may even break up once, but she knew in the end that their love was timeless, and it would last.

* * *

_Two Years Later_

Jess and Joie laughed as Tristan picked Rory up and threw her over his shoulder. Jordan, holding baby Shelly, put his arm around mommy Shelly. Lorelai and Luke rolled their eyes.

"Tristan, put me down!" Rory squealed.

The ring on Rory's finger sparkled as she playfully hit Tristan.

Tristan rolled his eyes and set her down. "As you wish."

Lorelai stood up from the porch swing and pointed out to the land. "Look at those fireflies. Just beautiful."

Shelly stood up. "Shiny!"

Rory's eyes lit up. "Ooh!"

Joie ran off the porch. "Let's go catch some!"

The girls followed her out laughing uncontrollably. Jordan, Jessand Luke looked at Tristan.

"Are you sure about this whole marriage thing?" Jordan asked.

Tristan watched as Rory attempted to catch fireflies. He saw her look up at him and she gave him a wink and a smile.

Tristan smiled back. "Yeah, I'm sure."


End file.
